Child of the sea
by lordofthebreakdance
Summary: Mala is the child of Jones and Calypso. Jack knows she has potential because she's the one girl he can't woo. In pursuit of Davey Jone's heart, the crew kidnaps her from Tia Dalma. Tia Dalma's start in Dead Man's chest then on. Jack/OC Now!
1. Chapter 1

I looked out into the swamp, searching for any sign of life. Mamma said that they would be arriving soon. Whatever came out of her mouth, I believed.

She was an oracle, the goddess of the sea, and I was a nymph under her. My mother was Calypso, daughter of Atlas and love of Davey Jones. I was unfortunate enough to be their child.

I took after her with my tanned skin. I had my father's icy blue-grey eyes and brown hair. My mother was a goddess, immortal and I wasn't an exception. For the past two hundred years, I had stayed the same size of a young twenty year old, taking care of her mother who just happened to look ten years older than me. Immortality does that to one, I suppose.

A number of torch lights appear through the trees. I jumped down from the barrel I was sitting on and ran back into the house.

Mamma was tossing fortune sticks when I entered. She didn't look up, telling me instantly that she already knew what was going on. Then again, she always did. I sat in the chair across from her, waiting for whatever was going to start. No one came to my mother for just a reading.

The sound of boots went on the front porch along with voices. I recognized Jack Sparrow and Gibbs but the rest was unknown. They must have acquired a new crew since their last visit. My mother was quiet, listening in.

"No worries, mates." I heard Jack say. "Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable we are...were...have been...before..." I stifled a giggle at that before Mamma pressed a finger to her lips, signaling me to be quiet.

"I'll watch your back." Gibbs told him confidently.

"It's me front that I'm worried about." He told him as they entered. My mother stood up to greet them but I stayed in my seat. My mother always had a thing for Jack…and men in general. She placed a hand flirtatiously on his shoulder but his eyes were glued to mine. Jack and I had run ins of our own, but not romantically like my mother.

"Jack Sparrow!" She all but cooed. He smiled at her.

" Tia Dalma." He tipped his hat in my direction. "Mala Jones." I smiled in return.

"I always knew the wind was going to blow our back to us one day." She told him before turning to a young man in his early twenties with brown hair and eyes. He had the faint starting of a mustache. Mamma smiled at him as well.

"You, you have a touch of destiny about you, William Turner."

" You know me?" He aske, surprised. I rolled my eyes. _She's a oracle, you ee-jit!_ I longed to tell him. My mother smiled, hearing me. She never read my thoughts and that worried me a lot. The last time she did, my father had left us. She moved closer to him.

" You want to know me?"

"There'll be no knowing here." Jack stepped in. "We came for help and we're not leaving without it. I thought I knew you."

'_Men are jealous creatures, my pet.'_ I heard my mother tell me telepathically. I smiled broadly at her while hers in return was sly and hidden.

"Not so well as she'd hoped." I mused. He ignored me as my mother gestured to the table and sat down across from me. I got up from my seat to give it to Jack or Will. Will won.

"Come."

"Come." Jack repeated.

"So what service may I do you? You know, we demand payment." My mother gestured between the two of us. I turned my expression to a sly grin that I had inherited from my father. Jack saw it and shuddered.

" I brought payment." He told us quickly, motioning to a squat, balding man with greasy thin locks. He handed Jack a covered cage. He revealed it to see Jack, Barbossa's old monkey. "Look!" He shoot him, for nothing to happen. "An undead monkey! Top that."

Mamma let him out of the cage. He screeched and ran off into the back room. Gibbs looked tempted to run after him but didn't. Instead, like all men do, he just yelled.

" No! You've no idea how long it took us to catch that!" He told her.

I whistled. Jack came back out, and climbed nimbly up my breeches, my arm and onto my shoulder. He cooed and licked my ear. I grinned evilly at Gibb's shocked face before replying simply. " The payment is fair."

The one known as Will reached into his pocket for a small item. "We're looking for this." He laid down a tiny piece of cloth. "And what it goes to."

I looked and almost gasped before my mother used her power to stop me. On the cloth was a key that I'd recognize anywhere! My father's blasted chest! I looked to Jack who had been watching me like a hawk. I then feined indifference.

"The compass you stole from me, it cannot lead you to this?"

" Maybe, why?"

" Ah, Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants! Or do you know, but are loathe to claim it as your own? Your key go to a chest. And it's what lay inside the chest you seek. Don't it?" My mother stated. She was working her magic on these men. They all were leaning forward expectantly.

" What is inside?" Gibbs asked.

The one called Pintel asked, "Gold? Jewels? Unclaimed properties of a valuable nature?"

His skinny friend with one eye looked to a jar of eyes on the shelf. "Nothing bad, I hope."

I gave a snort. _If only he knew, Mamma._

_Be patient, my child. Good things come to those who wait._

"You know of Davy Jones, yes? A man of the sea, a great sailor. Till he run afoul of that which vex all men." She gave me a look of sorrow. Only the two of us knew the story.

"What vexes all men?" Will asked.

My mother moved closer to him. "What indeed?"

" Well, the sea." Said Pintel.

"Sums."

"The dichotomy of good and evil?" We all gave him a look. "Wat?"

"A woman." Jack snapped, still glaring at me.

"A woman. He fell in love." My mother gushed, looking to me. I gave her a small smile in return. She would tell this story to me as a child when I asked of my father. That was before I knew that truth.

" No, no, no, no, I heard it was the sea he fell in love with." Gibbs argued before I shushed him.

"Same story, different versions, and all are true." I told him. "It was a woman as changing, harsh, and untamable as the sea. 'E never stop loving her. But the pain it cause him was too much to live with, but not enough to cause him to die." I said, trying not to think about the truth in the story.

_It's just a story, child. Let them think what they want._

" What exactly did he put into the chest?" Will asked me. He then looked to Mamma.

"Him heart." She replied simply.

" Literally, or figuratively?" The skinny one-eyed man asked. He seemed nicer than his friend, nice even for a pirate. I couldn't help but like him.

"He couldn't literally put his heart in a chest. Could he?"

My mother shook her head sadly. "It was not worth feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings, and so him carve out him heart, lock it away in a chest, and hide the chest from the world. The key, he keep with him at all times."


	2. Chapter 2

Will turned to Jack angrily. "You knew this!"

Jumping at the opportunity to turn on Jack, I egged him on. "Aye, probably did."

Jack argued, ignoring me. "I did not! I didn't know where the key was, but now we do. So all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass, eh?" He put both hands up defensively, revealing one to be bandaged.

I extended mine. I had inherited a few powers from my mother, medicine being one. Another, I will reveal later for it is utmost important that you read the present first.

"Let me see your hand." I told him. He extended it hensistantly. Moving quickly, I removed the bandage in one fluid movement to reveal my father's ink on the palm of his hand. As if it were infectious, I flung his hand back to him.

" Black spot!"

" Black spot!"

Jack rolled his eyes."My eyesight's good as ever, just so you know!"

My mother disappeared into the back room. I heard her thoughts.

_Where is it? Where is it?_

_Mamma, what are you looking for?_

_You'll see in a moment, Pet. Right now, stop Jack from pocketing my ring on the table._

I looked down and saw Jack's fingers inching towards a gold ring next to my mother's silver locket. My fist slammed down on his hand. He yelped in pain and withdrew it quickly.

"Haven't changed, Mala."

"Neither have you, Jack." I growled. He grinned in return.

"Feisty, just like your mother."

"Stow it, Jack. Didn't work before, don't expect any difference now."

He put us his hands again in defeat. "Creature of habit, love."

My mother returned with a jar of dirt in her hands. She handed it to Jack."Davy Jones cannot make port, cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow, so you will carry land with you."

I couldn't help but laugh. Dirt was the oldest trick in the book!

" Dirt. This is a jar of dirt." He stated, looking it over.

" Yes." Mamma replied.

" Is the jar of dirt going to help?" He asked, clearly unimpressed.

"If you don't want it, give it back." I told him impatiently, reaching for it.

"No!" He clutched it to his chest tightly.

"Then it helps." Mamma said, smugly.

"It seems we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman." Will informed the crew, grimly.

"A touch of destiny..." My mother threw crab claws down on the table. She gathered them up quickly before any could read them. Not that they could, but Mamma cut me out of her thoughts before I would.

"Another thing," Jack told her as she stood to show them out. "We want your girl."

"Absolutely not!" We both yelled simultaneously. Mamma stood in front of me protectively, blocked a series of arms that reach for me.

"Come on, Jack! We can take a fishwife and her girl!" The skinny bloke told him as he continued to stare at me. I gave him the filthiest look I could muster with my father's eyes. His own widened as he took a step back.

"Jack Sparrow knows that I am not just any fish wife with me daughter." My mother said slowly. "Now, out of my house!" She ordered, pointing at the door. An unnerving breeze filled the room.

Jack looked me over once more before leaving. Over his shoulder, he called. "The monkey's name is Jack as well. Just thought I'd let ya know."

My mother slammed the door behind them. I flopped down in my chair as she sat down gracefully in hers. Her face was full of worry so heavy, her shoulders seem to slump forward in it. I leaned forward and took her hands.

"Are you alright, Mamma?" I asked softly. Her eyes were full of tears but she nodded anyway. Her thoughts told me nothing. Slowly, I reached for the silver chain around my neck and pulled out a silver locket.

I clicked it open and let the chiming from inside it play. Mamma smiled, opening her own. My father had one as well. They all played the same tune, only with different octaves. His was bass, mine was alto, my mother played soprano.

"I'm going to bed." She told me. I nodded, not quite accustomed to the fact that my mother needed sleep. Most goddesses didn't, but her human body needed rest.

As did mine.

She went to her place the back room as I went to my pallet in the corner. The room was chilly with a breeze that was coming out of my mother's room, telling me that she was asleep.

My eyes closed. Soon, I was asleep like Mamma, but not for long.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Mala is Romani for Necklace. It's fitting, due to the lockets. Mala's seventeen, not twenty. Twenty seemed too old.**

"Ugh…"I sighed softly, turning over in my sleep. Wood creaked, not usual for the old shack. Rubbing my eyes, I pulled the cover tighter around me.

Wood creaked again in the darkness. Paying no mind to it, I rolled over so I was facing the wall. Another creak sounded, louder. The smell of rum and filth filled my senses.

"'Ello poppet." A voice whispered.

Before I could even scream, a hand clapped over my mouth. I recognized the fat palm and bit down as hard as I could. The taste of filth and salt filled my mouth, making me gag.

"Oi," I heard Pintel whisper in my ear. "Either you come quietly or we do it the hard way. Either way, Jack says ta' git you to the ship if it kills us. Come quietly, poppet."

I kicked my legs and felt my heel hit a target. The sound of the skinny man was heard gasping. "That's …not very nice."

"Jack said she wasn't a nice girl, Ragetti. She's _her_ daughter." They both grabbed my arms and legs tightly. For two as fat and scrawny as they, they were strong when put together. Pintel tied my arms tightly as Ragetti stuffed a gag in my mouth. I yelled out in anger, only to be muffled by the nasty tasting cloth.

Jackie shrieked and jumped at Ragetti's face. Ragetti yelled, throwing the monkey into a burlap sack. Pintel dragged me across the room. I could hear my mother in the other room and now knew why she had cried.

She knew they would be coming back for me.

In the boat was just Marty. He was at the oars. "Come on! Come on! Before the beastie wakes!" The two tossed me into the boat. Try as I might, I tried to stand to jump into the water but Pintel sat on my legs.

Marty looked down at me. His tiny boots just barely stuck out from his seat. "We're sorry about this, Miss. Caption's orders."

"_I'm going to kill Jack when I get my hands on him!_" I growled. Instead it came out as a, "Phmmmmmph!" He smiled nicely and shrugged.

We floated down river at an astonishing speed. Whatever Marty lack in height, he made up for it in strength. No wonder Jack kept him around.

The Pearl was a beautiful and perfect as ever. In the night, it was gorgeous with the moonlight shining on to it. Marty, Pintel, and Ragetti rowed from the river out into the sea to be alongside it.

The boat was hauled up, I fought even harder to get off the side. The sea was my haven, my real home. It was just within a finger's breath away and all I had to do was jump…

"Oh no ya don't!" I heard the voice of the man I hated with everything in me. Jack grabbed my upper arms and hauled me on deck. "Can't have ya disappearing on us, Savvy?

He turned me to look at him, his hands remaining on my shoulders. "Why is she tied up?!"

"Captain! She's bit me hand!" Pintel held up his bloody hand that I bit.

Jack laughed. "Take 'er…" He looked me over. "Marty, take the shift. I'll be taking 'er to me quarters." With that, I attempted to knee him in between his legs before he blocked me.

"If that's the way yer gonna be, yer going to the brig!" He told me as if he was commenting on the weather. He gripped my arm tightly as he went below decks.

"Never knew they were gonna do that, love. Sorry!" He told me as he lead me to the bottom of the ship with the cargo. He opened the barred doors of the brig and stepped both us inside.

He sat down on one of the barrels and sat me across from him. Drawing his knife, he saw at the ropes around my wrists. Once free, I removed the gag myself. The idea of any part of him near my face sickened me

"What's the meaning of this, Jack?" I demanded, standing up so I was away from him. "What was so damn important that yer crew had to kidnap me and forced me on board this bloody wreck of a ship?!"

"What? Didn't ya miss me, Mala?" He tried to tease before I shot another filthy glare at him. He winced and cowered slightly.

"Jack Sparrow doesn't miss people. He uses them as bait to get a ship back from their father. That's the Jack Sparrow I know!" I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest and turning away from him.

"Yer father was gonna kill me if I didn't return you! I just sweeten the pot a bit, savvy?" He told me. I heard him move and suddenly found myself with his arm around my waist, his cheek on my shoulder. "We had fun together, right Love?"

My elbow swung down, connecting with his ribs. I spun around as he bent over in pain and kneed him in the gut. He fell to his knees, but recovered quickly.

Jack stood up and laughed, shaking his head. "Feisty as ever I see." He left, slamming the door behind him. That left me all alone in the rat-infested brig.

I sat back down on the barrel and pulled out my locket once more. With a soft click, the chiming filled my gloomy surroundings with a small ray of happiness.

Another sound started. It was another locket singing too. The two noises fit together perfectly; Alto and…Bass?!

I looked up to see a dark mass in the corner stepping forward.

"Father…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews, and adding me to the various lists of Fanfiction. Thank you and here's the new chapter. As a present, you get to find out what Mala's one super special power that her mother gave her is!**

I stood up and went to the door. "Father, is that you?" I whispered, my voice almost pleading. The mass moved forward, the sound turned off with a click.

"Aye. What is my only daughter doing back on this wreck?" He asked. He moved forward into the light, I gasped in absolute shock and awe. When my father hit the sea, the sea hit him right back.

Where his head used to be was an octopus, the tentacles always slithering and moving. He only had one hand, the missing was replaced by a gigantic crab claw. His tri-corn hat was tattered and covered in barnacles. One leg was replaced by coral completely. Everything looked waterlogged and barnacle covered. I looked him over slowly.

"Father?" I whispered, more out of shock than anything. He stood outside the bars, glaring at me as if I somehow wronged him. Tears crawled to my eyes but I blinked them away. Father had no patience for tears.

"Answer my question, Mala!" He demanded. I stepped back as he molded through the bars.

"Believe me, it wasn't my idea. He had his bloody crew kidnap me!" I growled.

"Hmmm…" He seemed to be thinking for a moment. "Jack Sparrow seems to think that I'll spare him if you're aboard his ship. He is truly afraid then."

I couldn't help but laugh. "As if that would work!"

"You're still angry at him, after all this time?" He asked.

I nodded. "Aye. One thing he never understands is that hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn."

He glanced back at me. "You 're like your mother."

"Funny, she says I'm just like you." I remarked. We traded identical smirks before he molded into the wall and disappeared. I shook my head in surprise, hardly believing that the man who left was what was left of my father.

I whistled and heard a coo. Jackie swung down from the upper deck with a soft squeak. When he saw me, he gave a small shriek and slipped between the bars. I picked him up to cuddle against my neck.

"That monkey doesn't really take after anyone. Not after Barbossa died."

I heard another voice in the darkness. Marty stepped down-or really, leapt down to his short stature. He bowed low at the waist, but not extravagantly like Jack.

"Sorry to be bothering ye, Miss." He apologized, pushing a barrel up to the bars to sit upon. "I just thought you could use some company." I nodded slowly. "Miss, I never meant you any harm. Will is with Jack right now. Neither of us agreed to kidnapping."

I gave him a small smile. "I didn't think that you did. You and him seem to be two good men. Unlike some…" My voice trailed as my thoughts went to Jack. Marty cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"If you don't mind me askin', miss, why do you hate 'im so much?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Marty, that's a story for another time." My eyes went down to his red vest. His pocket had a large item inside. I raised an eyebrow. "What do you have in yer pocket?"

His face reddened. "I was going to save it for later but we haven't had a real woman on board in a long time. Not to say Miss Swan isn't, but she was raised by nannies and can't sew to save her life. Tia Dalma kinda scares me, so I wouldn't ask her…"

He pulled out a pair of worn out, holey socks. "These are my only pair of socks and I was wondering if you could mend them for me, please?"

I thought about it for about half a second. "Since you asked nicely, Aye. " He handed them over with some yarn and a needle. "May not be the best, but it'll be somethin'. Just don't tell the crew though, or I'll never get out of here."

He laughed. "Don't worry. Yer secret's safe wif me."

He watched me in silence as I worked. About an hour later, I tossed them back to him. "There ye go! Let me know if you need anything else."

In a flash, his boots were off and the tiny socks were on his feet. "Thank you, miss."

Another voice in the darkness sounded for the fourth time, this time making both of us jump in surprise. "Yer know, there's a door for knockin'!" I snapped.

Jack Sparrow walked down the steps. "'Ello! Marty, yer needed on the poopdeck!" He said to Marty, who glared at him in return. He stood next to him, his eyes on mine.

"Aye, Captain." He obeyed reluctantly and disappeared up the steps.

"What do yeh want, Jack?" I demanded as Jackie jumped onto my lap. He rubbed his head against my palm as I scratched him behind the ears. Jack watched it with a smirk on his face.

"I missed yeh, Mala. That's all." He sat on Marty's barrel. "You can up now, if ya promise to be nice."

"Why did you take me, Jack, if you knew that I wouldn't be?" I asked, my eyebrow raised. He grinned his devilish grin, gold teeth and all. Shivers went down my spine.

""Because yer Daddy dearest wouldn't dare destroy a ship that his little girl was on, now would he?" He asked, being an idiot.

I couldn't help but smile at this. "You actually think that Father would spare the ship just because I'm on it? Father knows I would escape without a scratch on me! I have survived worse scraps than the Kraken!"

With an odd look on his face, he opened the door to the brig with his key. "Let's go up, shall we Love?"

As I stepped out, I looked over at him. "Jack, I'm old enough to be yer grandmother's grandmother's grandmother's mother. Stop calling me Love."

"I told ya, I'm a creature of habit." He then grabbed my wrist gently. "You didn't mind thirteen years ago, Mala. In fact, I believe you liked that."

My elbow swung back before he blocked it. "No! Rule number one: hitting the capt'n is good way to get sent back down to the brig, savvy?" He lead me up to the top deck into the light of the morning sun.

A chilly breeze blew past. The sea was a calm aqua colour and the boat was barely swaying. This told me instantly that my parents knew where I was and that I was safe for the most part. Then again, you never knew with Jack Sparrow.

"Oy! Lovely day, ain't it, love?" He told me, attempting to lead the way by looping his arm around my waist. I dodged him and accidently bumped right into Ragetti. He gave an odd smile before continuing mopping the deck.

Jack stood by the railing and motioned for me to join him. I moved over slowly and leaned against the railing. The sun was still just barely over the horizon. I closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth.

"You've been in that shack for a long time, haven't you?" Jack commented at my relaxed state. I opened my eyes to see him watching me intently. I turned away from him in disgust.

"Thirteen years, Jack Sparrow. Don't tell me you forgot about us?" I changed my voice to that similar of my mother. He shuddered and continued.

"I was a'wonderin', wat yeh said below about you escapin' without a scratch? How is that… luv?" He trailed off with the last word, making me cringe. He grinned at that.

"Want to see a trick, Jack Sparrow?" I asked him slowly, trailing my hand up his arm. My mother would have been so proud. His arm went around my waist, thinking that he had won me over.

"I love tricks, Mala." His voice was flirtatious but I pushed him away gently. "What be your little trick then, Mala other than completely sweeping me off me feet?"

"This!" I replied sweetly before shoving him hard enough to knock him off his feet. Thankful for breeches, I leapt onto the railing and back flipped off the side, into the ocean.

The ocean was calling me. It always did, for I was truly a child of the sea. I breathed in the deeply.

Yes, you read correctly. I breathe underwater.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jack and Mala-goodness!**

**Song: Mordred's Lullaby –Heather Dale**

I dove down deep into the crystal clear water. There was no pressure in my ears, due to breathing so I could hear what the ee-jits on deck were doing. My dramatic departure apparently had surprised them a little bit.

"Man overboard!"

"She's barkin' mad!" Pintel gasped.

"I'll go after her…" Gibbs groaned.

I heard Jack yell, "Oy! My siren! Git yer own!"

There was a second splash. Before I could dive any deeper, a pair of strong arms went around my middle, pulled me up to the surface. Jack gasped for air, still holding onto me. This worried me abit, seeing as I never paid much attention to depth before. Twenty feet was considered shallow for me.

"You can jump overboard in the middle of the open ocean. Yes, quite the trick, Luv." I glared at him angerly. "Wat? I just saved yer life! Can I at least get a thank you?!" He asked, his voice offended.

"You are an ee-jit, Jack Sparrow, if you still can't figure out what me gift is." I informed him, taking another stab at my mother's persona. I could copy her identically, although our personalities differed a bit.

He shuddered and called up. "Oy! Send down the line will ya?" A rope ladder was cast down. He held me up by my waist for me to take the line. "Ladies first. Come on!"

Once on deck, the crew was silent. Jack jumped over the railing. He looked around at everyone and motioned with his hands. "Well, come on! Git back to work! Money is time-er…time is….something, just git movin'!"

He then gently grabbed my wrist. "You, love, are coming with me to my quarters. We need to catch up, don't you think?" He grinned devilishly, leading the way down the steps to the cabin.

Inside, I was immediately overwhelmed by the smell of rum. Empty bottles, charts, maps, and other would-be necessities were strewn all over the floor. An unkempt berth was in the corner, obviously not used in a while. A desk and a chair was in front of the window.

Jack snatched a blanket off the berth. "Here ya go. As you can tell, I'm a little low on togs right now." He gestured to his own tattered, soaked togs that ran all over the floor.

"If I wasn't mistaken, Jack, I would think that you might have a heart." I told him as he wrapped it around my shoulders tightly. He gave me a glare that would have made Barbossa proud before sitting on his berth with his feet up. I took the chair at the desk, waiting to hear his excuse.

"No I don't!"

"Yes, you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't and you can't take it back! HA!" He sounded insane and slightly childish but then again, that was Jack Sparrow in a nutshell….or in his situation, a nutcase.

Jack reached under his pillow and pulled out a brown glass bottle of rum. He took a long swig from it, then held it out to me. "Rum? Does a body good!" Then he hacked up a cough, ironically. I raised an eyebrow and shook my head.

"No? Oh well! Fresh Water is a scarcity around here so you might want to start drinking, Love." He took another tug and smacked his lip with an "Ah!"

Annoyance started to creep in. "I don't drink rum. The beastly stuff turns decent men into complete scoundrels! Much like you, Jack Sparrow." I added my accent to it. He rolled his shoulders, shuddering.

"Then you admit I was a good man…once!" He seemed to have a moment, trying to think. Apparently, he had been left in the sun too long, the past thirteen years.

"Stow it, Jack. Tell me, what happened after you gave me and one hundred years to my father for a bloody ship." I asked, crossing my ankles like a lady although I was in breeches, a shirt and barefoot like a man. He sighed and sat up so he was cross legged, leaning against the wall.

"Let's see, I was capt'n for two years before Barbossa mutinied and took over. Left me on a spit of land for three days before I bargained me way to Tortuga. Got me revenge at the Isla de Muerta and been avoiding yer daddy dearest ever since. You?"

"Daddy dearest took me back to my mother, I was there for thirteen years before my mother tried to get her ship that you owed her from a poker game whilst I was left to deal with Father because she left the shack for the first time in two hundred years. God forbid!" I huffed, crossing my arms ove my chest and slouching in the chair.

He laughed. "I dare say your father's a bit protective, ain't he Love?" The bottle of rum flew in my direction. I caught it easily, without spilling a drop. "Drink up!"

The concoction reminded me instantly of my mother's cure for a cold. I grimaced at the taste and swallowed the mess. It burned all the way down to my stomach where it became a fire. Mamma would be proud.

"The last time I drank, we were on this black ship with white sails." I told him, smugly.

He lowered his head, telling me that it most definitely that it wasn't the same for him. Then again, a lot of things weren't. While Jack Sparrow was off being Pirate lord of the Caribbean, I was in a shack with my mother, dealing with all things that my father would dish out in hopes of hurting someone close to her, or better yet, herself.

I took another tug…and another….and another. He grabbed his own bottle, that's when things got a little messy. The rest of the day was in a blur as was Jack's, he told me later. But every day was like that for him.

_Warning: Rum is evil and perfect for a jealous creature, such as a male._

I woke up sometime that night with a splitting headache on Jack's berth. Arms tightening around my abdomen told me that he was in his berth too. I loathed how my shoulders fitted perfectly with his, like two parts of a butterfly clam, or two puzzle pieces. Our clothes were still on, I thanked Calypso for that one blessing.

Jack began to jerkand groan. I sighed, knowing what was wrong when the arm with the Pirate brand started to strain and tighten. Jack was having a nightmare. If it just a dream, I would have shoved him off the berth to wake him up but his nightmares were ruthless and often cruel.

I pulled him to me and began to rock him. He cried out in his sleep as I began to sleep softly to him. It wasn't exactly fitting since my mother sang it to me, for _me_. The lyrics fit me well but it was something for him.

"_Hush, child  
The darkness will rise from the deep  
And carry you down into sleep  
Child, the darkness will rise from the deep  
And carry you down into sleep_

Guileless son,  
I'll shape your belief  
And you'll always know that your father's a thief  
And you won't understand the cause of your grief  
But you'll always follow the voices beneath

_Guileless son,  
Your spirit will hate her  
The flower who married my brother the traitor  
And you will expose his puppet behaviour  
For you are the proof of how he betrayed her_

Hush, child  
Darkness will rise from the deep  
And carry you down into sleep  
Child, the darkness will rise from the deep  
And carry you down into sleep

Guileless son,  
Each day you grow older  
Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold  
For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul  
Will die in returning the birthright he stole

Hush, child  
The darkness will rise from the deep  
And carry you down into sleep  
Child, the darkness will rise from the deep  
And carry you down into sleep."

He opened his eyes slowly to find me still holding him tightly. His hand went to my face as he replied cheekily, "I knew you'd come around, Luv." He leaned up to try and kiss me, only to be kicked to the floor.

There was a knock on the door. Marty's voice called, "Capt'n! We need yeh on deck!"


	6. Chapter 6

We both shot up to our feet and bolted out the door. I was out first, thankful to be away from Jack. However, it was night, and a storm was taking place. The wind blew harshly, shaking the boat side to side roughly. Across the way, I saw a ship that made me stop in my tracks instantly.

The Dutchman. In all it's wrecked and tarnished glory. Will and Gibbs were standing at the railing, Jack moved around me to stand with them. I joined them.

I felt a hand go around my wrist. Will asked into my ear so the wind could hide his voice, "He didn't do anything to do you, did he? He's the lad who would do that to a lady as yourself!"

I gave him a small grin. "Jack Sparrow's not a stupid man. Crazy, yes, but not stupid."

He gave a smile back before looking to the boat once again."That's the Dutchman? She doesn't look like much."

"Neither do you," Jack replied. "Do not underestimate her." I saw him elbow Gibbs in the ribs.

Gibbs agreed. "Musta run afoul of the reef."

I looked over at Will. "So, what's yer plan then?"

"I row over, search the ship until I find Jack's bloody key."

"And if there are crewman?"

"I cut down anyone in my path." He told me simply.

Jack clapped his hands together. "I like it. Simple, easy to remember."

Ragetti gestured to the rowboat that he finished readying. "Yer chariot awake you, sire!"

Jack clapped his hand over my mouth. "Oy! If you do happen to get captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt. Might save yer life!"

"PHHHMMMMPHHHHH!!!!!" I yelled against his hand. Will looked to Gibbs who shrugged, nonchalantly. Will then went down the ropeladder and into the row boat.

Jack ordered. "Douse the lamps." Once Will was out on the water rowing, Jack's hand dropped to his side. I spun around and attempted to punch him in the face before blocking my hand.

"It's suicide! He'll be killed!" I snarled at him quietly as could so it would stay between the two of us. He took my hand and ducked down so we were unheard.

"No, Davey Jones won't touch him if he's there for a purpose!" He growled at me under his breath. I cringed at the smell of rum on his breath.

"You're a fool, Jack Sparrow. When will you learn that Davey Jones never once gave up what was his?!" I snapped, standing.

He jerked me back down to his height by my arm, roughly. "You call me a fool and yet you didn't bother to see that we're crouching for a reason?" He gestured to the crew who were sprawled out and crouching as we were.

"…And now we wait." I murmured to him.

He nodded. "Aye."

So, we did waited. And waited. And waited. Soon, the storm receded and the rocking stopped, but the wind stayed. I looked to Jack expectantly, hoping for an answer. He stood up slowly, but pressed my shoulder.

"Stay down." He ordered me gently. The rest of the crew stood as he took out his spyglass. He looked inside right as Davey Jones materialized right in front of him.

Jack stood in front of me protectively. The rest his men appeared and grabbed Jack's men. My own hand went to my lips to keep from screaming. Jack blocked my father from my view as he gave a surprised, "Oh!"

I managed to gasp, "Father!" Seeing him as squid faced as he was, still horrified me. He left my mother, to become…this?!

He ignored me and continued to Jack. He took a step forward only to have Jack and me step back. "You have a debt to pay. You've been Caption of the Black Pearl for thirteen years. That was our agreement if you left Mala," He looked over at me. "Don't think I don't see you hiding behind him, Mala!" Fear coursed down my spine.

"Technically, I was only captain for two years, then I was viciously mutinied upon." Jack told him. Fear made his voice firm; And odd trait for Jack.

"Then you were a poor captain, but a captain nonetheless! Have you not introduced yerself all these years as _captain_ Jack Sparrow?!" He strutted a little bit to emphasize. His crew of dimwits cackled at that.

"You've got payment! One soul to serve on yer ship! He's already there!" Jack told him. I slapped his arm.

"Jack!"

"Sorry, Luv. Had to do it!" He murmured to me before turning back to my father.

Father seemed to be offended. "One soul is not equal to another!" He snapped.

"Aha! So we've established my proposal is sound in principle, now we're just haggling over price!" Jack's voice lightened a tiny bit at this.

Father paused for a moment and gave Jack an odd look of confusion. "Price?"

Jack tensed up. I knew he had struck gold so I straightened up and asked. "How many souls do you think he's worth, _Father?"_

There was a collective gasp from both groups. Father growled angerly and yelled, "Shut up! The lot of ya!" He turned back to Jack. "One hundred souls. One day."

"One day?!" I moved out from behind Jack to confront him myself. "That's impossible. You know he can't do it! He can barely do anything as it is!"

"Hey!"

"Hush!" I ordered him. "Davey Jones, please give him more time! _Please!_" I pleaded him, knowing that although he had no heart, he still had some moral decency.

We matched our identical blue-grey eyes, sizing each other up. Father then snarled evilly. "Fine, Jack Sparrow, I forgive your debt…" The crew cheered. "If you give Mala back to me."

Jack looked to me, standing between them. I looked to him, gave him a sad smile and nodded, telling him that it was alright to do it. He grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him.

"No deal. I need her help gettin' those one hundred souls. Just me back the boy and we'll get started right off!" I started to back away before one of my father's cronies with a hammerhead shark's face caught me and grabbed my collar roughly. Father threw him a filthy glare, making him let go immeaditly.

"I keep the boy!" He told Jack. I almost gasped but couldn't find my voice. Father continued, disappointed I didn't react. "A good faith payment. That leaves you ninety nine more to go!

Jack seemed disappointed by this. "Have you not met Will Turner? He's noble, heroic, terrific soprano, worth at least four, maybe three and a half? And did I mention, he's in love? With a girl." He began to circle him, knowing that he was hitting a nerve. Father looked to me with sad eyes. " Due to be married. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half a cruel as actually allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony. Eh?"

Father snapped out it, "I keep the boy, ninety-nine souls." He started to leave only to turn around and ask him one last question. "But I wonder, Sparrow. Can you live with this? Can you condemn an an innocent man, a friend, to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free?"

Jack looked remorsefull for a moment before his eyes met mine. He grinned evilly before looking up at Davey Jones. "Yep, I'm good with it. Shall we seal it in blood, er, ink?" He looked at the tenticles skeptically.

Father snatched his hand. Jack gave a startled, "Ah!" in disgust as his hand was covered in slime. He retracted it to see the spot start to disappear from his palm.

"Three days." He told Jack. He, and his crew disappeared off the side of the ship. I nearly collapsed in relief only to see Ragetti do it for me. Pintel gave a couple of whimpers, trying to shake the fear off.

Jack turned to Gibbs. "Mr. Gibbs, I feel sullied and unusual."

"Just how do you intend to harvest these ninety nine souls in three days?" I demanded. He gave me an evil grin before snaking his arms around my shoulders. I shrugged him off.

"Fortunately, he was mum as to the condition in which these souls need be."

Gibbs, in happiness and realization, then said. "Ah, Tortuga!"

"Tortuga!"


	7. Chapter 7

Jack stood at the rail and sighed in relief at the sight of the port as we pulled in.

"_Ah! Tortuga!"_ He exclaimed cheerily. I rolled my eyes and jumped down from the riggings to go below decks.

His bandaged hand went around my wrist. "Wat do yeh think yer doin'?" He asked slyly. I attempted to pull my arm out of his grasp but he held on tightly, pulling me to the gangplank.

"Let go!"I dragged my feet, dreading the return to land. The dry ground rejected me like the negative side a magnet.

"No." He replied simply. "Can't risk yeh runnin' off, now can I?" He yanked me on to the dock. "Cummon, luv! We haven' got all night!"

Once we were on the road, I felt it hit me. My immortality was gone. The moment I was on dry land, I turned human and that frightened me to no end. Any moment could be my last.

Jack knew this.

He set up a table for Gibbs at _The Faithful Bride_ and soon had men going to it. Jack sat next to him, shaking his compass mumbling, "I know what I want! I know what I want!"

I sighed, crossed my arms over my chest and watched sailors come up. Gibbs wasn't being to picky about who he chose either.

"And what makes you think you're worthy to crew the Black Pearl?"

"Truth be told, I've never sailed a day in my life. I figure I ought to get out and see the world while I'm still young." Said a man who looked old enough to be my father's father. (And that's saying something!)

"You'll do. Make your mark. Next?"

"My wife ran off with my dog, and I'm drunk for a month, and I don't give an ass rat's if I live or die."

"Perfect. Next?"

"Me got one arm and a bum leg."

"It's the crow's nest for you. Next?" I stifled a laugh at this.

"Ever since I was a little lad, I've always wanted to sail the seas. Forever."

"Sooner than you think. Sign the roster."

"Thanks very much."

Jack looked up from his compass to Gibbs. "How are we going?"

I looked at Gibbs' sheet. "Including those four? We have four." He grimaced to my joy. I gave him a small smile that reminded people of my mother. He cringed away slightly.

Gibbs looked up at the next applicant. "What your story, Sailor?"

I looked up from my nails. The man stood before the table had seen better days. He was wore practically to nothing but filth from the crown of his grimy head to the tip of his ratty boots.

"My story?" His voice was smooth, practiced. He sounded like an official. "It's exactly the same as your story, just one chapter behind. I chased a man across the seven seas." Jack looked around. "The pursuit cost me my crew, my commission, and my life."

His little speech went over my head but I was alone in that.

Gibbs gasped, "Commodore Norrington?"

Norrington snarled. "No, not any more! Weren't you listening? I nearly had you all off Tripoli." Jack grabbed my arm and hide behind a leaf and started to sneak off. "I would have, if not for that hurricane!"

"Lord, you didn't try to sail through it?" Gibbs scoffed as if it were nothing.  
"This Sir, do I make your crew or not? You haven't said where you're going. Somewhere nice!" He tipped Gibbs and table over, stopping Jack in his tracks. "So, am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow? Or should I just kill you now?" He pointed the gun at Jack.

I stepped in front of him. "Stop tat! Only I be the one to threaten Jack, not some stinkin' bilge rat like yeh!" I snapped, ignoring the pistol my head.

He looked me over. "Who is this girl?"

Jack grabbed my hand and attempted to pull me away. "She's no one. My mother's sister's cousin's daughter twice removed. Terrific singer-"

He pulled to hard and my shirt shifted slightly with a flash of silver as my locket revealed it's self to the world.

There was a collective gasp. Jack nearly lifted me off my feet as we ran out of there, dozens of pairs of hands reaching and groping for me. He dodged them like branches in the woods.

I slipped on spilt rum and hit the deck. Feet and fists collided with my sides and face. I curled into a ball, crawling to the door. Two hands grabbed me under the arms, dragging me to the door.

Once outside, I fought wildly from those hands. "Let me go!" I clawed and bit at the hands.

"Easy, luv! Tis' only me!" Jack's worried voice responded, setting me on my feet. I swayed and fell with a cry of pain. My legs were bruised badly, as were my sides, arms and I felt blood trickle down my cheek, telling me my face was as well.

"I would apologize but why should I?" I told him bitterly as he wrapped his arm around my middle to support me as we moved quickly through Tortuga, Gibbs at our heels.

"Because despite our previous brushes with each other, I do still care what happens to yeh." Jack told me, not looking at me. "Yeh may not believe me, but I _do _still care fer yah."

I stopped to look at him. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Gibbs, give us a mo'." He murmured, his arm still around my waist.

"But Cap'n, the-"

"Gibbs."

He moved on, as Jack lead me over to an Alley. I waited for a moment and moved so we were close.

"What did you say to me before?" I whispered, our lips nearly touching. I knew what Jack liked and he was water in my palms now. I could do what I wished with him. He gave a small smirk, shifting closer.

"I still care for yeh, Mala." He moved to kiss me before I pushed his shoulder and ducked out of the way. I slapped him across the face. Before he could respond, I backhanded him and then punched him in the jaw.

"Yer a fool, Jack Sparrow." I snarled. I began to walk away before he grabbed my arm and slammed my against the stone wall, his hand around the base of my throat.

"You try my patience, Mala." He whispered dangerously. "We had something once. You can't forget that. We had something."

I shoved him away. "Now, we have nothing."


	8. Chapter 8

We both stormed together down to the docks. I was furious, yet terrified of being on land but Jack had the gall to bring up our past together?! For shame! Apparently, Jack didn't think the same thing because he had a death grip around my upper arm.

A tall, skinny lad with wispy blond hair tucked into his hat ran after us. "Captain Sparrow! Captain Sparrow?"

Jack looked back over his shoulder to him before continuing on dragging me with him. "Come to join me' crew, lad? Welcome aboard!"

"I've come to find the man I love."

"WHAT?!" I schreeched as Jack's hand clapped over my mouth. He gazed at the boy in a panicked manner before nearly running off, no longer having to drag me behind him.

"I'm deeply flattered, son, but my first and only love is the sea." He looked to me, motioning to get rid of him. I rolled my eyes and attempted to jerk my arm out of his grasp. He tightened his grip.

"Meaning Will Turner, Captain Sparrow!" He called in a softer voice. _He was a she!_

_Listen to her, child._ My mother's voice sounded in my thoughts. _She be a destined for big things. Protect her! She be yer charge soon. Elizabeth Swan…._

What in Calypso's be sea's did that mean?!

Jack stopped and spun around. "Elizabeth! You know, these clothes do not flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing. I happen to have no dress in my cabin..." He started to drag me off again before she stopped him again.

"Jack. I know Will came to find you, where is he?" She asked. My heart leapt a little in sympathy towards her. Jack would have his hands even fuller soon.

" Darling, I'm truly unhappy to have to tell you this, but through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that have nothing whatsoever to do with me, poor Will has been press ganged into Davy Jones' crew."

I nudged him in the ribs. "You're going to burn in Hades for yer lying, Jack Sparrow." He shuddered at the sound of my voice, imitating my mother. I smiled smugly at him.

She apparently didn't hear me. "Davy Jones?

" Oh, please. The Captain of the Flying Dutchman. " Her companion told her before vomiting over the railing of the dock. I crinkled my nose in distaste. He saw me and growled, "What are you looking at?"

Like usual, Jack knew him.  
Typical!

"Yeh look bloody awful! Wat are yeh doing here?"

"You hired me. I can't help it if your standards are lax."

" You smell funny." Jack countered, like a child.

" Jack." I warned him, gesturing to Elizabeth with one hand. "Listen to her _first._ Continue you're married couple bickering later."

"Thank you. All I want is to find Will." Elizabeth told him, starting to get slightly annoyed. We would get along just fine. Mamma had nothing to worry about, that much was certain.

" I know........are you certain? Is that really what you want most?"

Elizabeth: Of course.

"Because I would think you would want to find a way to save Will most.

"And you would have a way of doing that?" She asked as if negociating.

"Well, there is a chest..." Jack started, as if telling a great story of epic proportions. He was always this dramtic and personally, I found it annoying.

"Oh, dear!" I groaned.

"A chest of unknown size and origin." Jack continued, ignoring me.

" What contains the still beating heart of Davy Jones!" Ragetti made the motion of a still beating heart in his hands. I giggled at that.

"And whoever possesses this chest, possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever it is he or she wants, including saving brave William from his grim fate." Jack told her, tantalizingly. She was sold.

"You don't actually believe him, do you?" Her companion interrupted him rudely.

Ander flared in me. I tore my arm out of Jack's grip easily as he wrapped into conversation. I grabbed his arm and lead him up the gangplank. The feeling of immortality washed over me like a bucket of warm water.

"Who are you?" He demanded, yanking his arm out of my grasp.

I lead him below decks down to the brig and sat on a barrel. He sat on the tiny cot.

"Is this where you sleep?"

I rolled my eyes. "I wish. Jack prefers to have me in his cabin so he knows I won't cause trouble with his crew." I extended my hand to shake. "Mala Jones."

"James Norrington." He almost kissed my hand but stopped. "Jones as in…?"

I lifted my locket out of my shirt.

"Let me tell you a story, James Norrington…."


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry for not updating. Things have been chaotic as always but here's the next chapter. You have been awesome, so for Christmas, I'm updating with an extra long chapter.**

**Song: Love me by Yiruma**

_**Flashback**_

I shifted closer to my mother as she slept. The chains around my ankles were painfully heavy and chafed my skin bloody and raw. The two of us were crammed between two slaves that were originally women. Now with two months over seas, I could hardly tell them apart from the wall.

The slave ship was not lovely place. Prisoners were kept below decks at all times. Every once in a great while, one of the crew would throw down what was suppose to be hard tack and some spatters of water. People moaned in pain, angst, and hunger all day and night while the boat creaked back and forth.

I rested my head on Mamma's shoulder to rest when her voice was heard, but her lips weren't moving.

_Go._

I looked to her but she slept on. "Must have been the wind." I wondered under my breath as I closed my eyes to sleep. "Can't believe the brethren court would do this to us, setting us on a slave ship…"

_Mala, you know what I said. Go._

_How Mamma? I'm chained to the-_

Before the words even left my mouth, they fell from my legs like water. The rings where they used to be were red and green from lymph.

_Mamma, I can't leave without you. It's a long journey and you're going to be sold! I can't leave you alone!_

_You can, you will, and you must. GO NOW!_

I stood slowly. My knees squeaked from lack of use but I shakily crept over bodies to the door to get up to the door the upper decks. I almost opened it right away but stopped at the sound of voices.

A low, but smooth voice said, "Men, I'm heading in for the night. Best you do the same."

A chorus of "Aye Cap'tn!" responded back. I waited patiently for the boots to stop moving as they disappeared into their cabins for the night. I breathed a sigh of relief and pushed open the door as hard as I could.

The wind blew through my hair, taking my bandanna with it. I sighed in relief, looking to midnight sky. After that time in the dark, dank cargo hold, I would never take such sight for granted ever again.

As always, my triumph was short lived.

Up in the crow's nest, a scraggily man with greasy hair yelled, "OY! PRISONER ESCAPE! A SLAVE'S GITTEN AWAY!" He howled at the top of his lungs like a baby not getting any attention. He leapt onto the rigging making his way to the decks.

I bolted to the rail to jump when Several pairs of hands grabbed my and threw me down onto the deck. Boots and fists hit every square inch of my body. All I could do was twist my legs together and cover my face with my arms in hopes that I might at least get one good hit in.

"Salaud! Calypso vous maudissent et tous vos excuses pitoyables pour la progéniture bâtarde!" _Swine! Calypso curse you and all your pitiful excuses for bastard offspring!_ I swore in pain as a boot collided with my ribs in a wave of fiery pain.

A shot rang through the air. The crew moved back, making a path for some unknown figure. The world was started to spin as he scooped me up into his arms. I rested my head on his shoulder, feeling his hand on my neck in a soothing, not seductive, way.

I closed my eyes as whoever it was set me down. My ribs burned with pain but I ignored it as I curled into a tiny ball of protection. The warm, calloused hand returned to my forehead. I couldn't see who he was but something told me to trust him.

"Shhhh! You're safe here. Rest."

I most definitely did not need to be told twice. With a quiet plee, "Stay with me?" I fell asleep with his hand on my cheek, telling me he would be there.

I woke up with the sunlight streaming in on my face. My first reaction was to bask in it but then I remembered the night before. I shot straight up only to fall back onto the bunk.

The room was obviously the captain's quarters. It was neat to the point of unnatural. The hardwood floor sparkled from the morning sun that strewn in from the open bay windows that showed the crew on deck, hard at work. Right in front of the windows was a desk covered in various maps.

"Good morning."

I jumped in surprise, then winced in pain. The pair of warm hands came out of nowhere, and helped me sit up. For the first time ever, I saw the face of my rescuer.

He was by far the most beautiful man I had ever seen in my entire life. He had thick black hair that was tied back. His skin was tan and flawlessly clean shaven with dark brown kohl rimmed eyes. His uniform was the blue of the E.I.T.C. He smiled at me, pulling up a chair next to the bunk.

"Bonjour. Mes hommes ont dit que vous parliez français. J'espère que le mien n'est pas trop terrible." _Hello. My men said that you spoke French. I hope mine isn't too terrible._ He said this in flawless accent. I almost wanted to blush but then I remembered my situation.

"No, it's not too awful." I responded in english. His eyes widened slightly in surprise as he stood up.

"That's good that you're bilingual. Shows the sign of a good education. How did you end up on this ship? You have blue eyes, brown hair…you could have easily said that you were white!"

"I would never have left my mother alone on this god forsaken ship." I replied smartly.

He looked over his shoulder at me. "It's not wise to insult a man's ship, girl. Esspecially if that man saved your life from a crew of lonely men. What's your name, anyway?"

"Mala Jones. "

"Jones?" He sat down again, in a more panicked motion. "How old are you?"

I went with the answer I had been brainwashed to tell. "Seventeen. You still haven't told me your name, sir."

"My name's Captain Jack Sparrow. You, Luv, can call me Jack."

_**Present**_

"…That was our first meeting." I told James as we sat in the brig. He looked at me curiously, as if not quite believing what my little tale was saying, despite the locket that played in the palm of my hand between us.

"What happened next?" He asked in a tone that reminded me of a child listening to their mother tell a story before bed. It was the same look I gave to Mamma more than once as a babe.

"Everyone in the seven seas knows that! Jack set the slaves free, got branded, Barbossa mutinied him, left the two of us on an island, roped two turtles-"

"Elizabeth said that was a lie."

"James, my mother's the goddess of the sea. What would we need rum runners for? We sailed together, fell in love, my father came, and then we fell out of love. He bloody kidnapped me so Davey Jones wouldn't sink his ship again!"

James pinched the bridge of his nose in thought. "That does sound like something Jack would do. He's never exactly been one to think things through. "

"Never has been, and never will be."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Present**_

Gibbs growled in anger. "Beckett?"

Elizabeth set some documents into Jack's hand. "Yes, they're signed. Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company."

" Will was working for Beckett and never said a word. Beckett wants the compass...only one reason for that…." Gibs pondered as I tried to swallow my panic as I crawled down the rigging from the crow's nest to sit on the rail..

" Of course. He wants the chest!" Jack told him.

"Yes, he did say something about a chest."

" If the Company controls the chest, they controls the sea!" I yelled exasperated. Panic was nearly controlling me as I thought of what it would possibly mean if the trading company controlled the seas.

" A truly discomforting notion, love." Jack said as if it were already obvious to everyone.

"And bad!" Gibbs continued. "Bad for every mother's son what calls himself pirate. I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails! Brace the foreyard!" He took off, yelling orders to the already overly busy crew.

Jack turned to Elizabeth. "Might I inquire how you came by these?" He asked.

"Persuasion." She replied simply, sitting on the rail next to me. I scrunched my legs to make room for her. Mamma was right. I was really starting to like this girl more and more.

" Friendly?" He asked on, attempting to sit down next to us. I pushed my legs out and sent him to the floor. I almost wanted to giggle gleefully at the nasty look he was giving me. He stood up and glared down at us, his arms crossed his chest.

" Decidedly not." She answered him.

" Will strikes a deal for these and upholds it with honor, yet you are the one standing here with the prize. Full pardon, commission as a privateer on behalf of England and the East India Trading Company. As if I could be bought for such a low price." As he said this, he tucked it in the breast pocket of his coat.

" Jack, the letters...give them back." I scolded him. His hand went around my wrist, where the scars from the chains still resided. My eyes widened as he gave a coy smile.

" No. Persuade me."

"You do know Will taught me how to handle a sword." Elizabeth taunted him, her hand on my shoulder. I smiled at her gratefully. She winked back.

" As I said, persuade me." He said in a lower, more seductive tone, pulling me off the railing so we were uncomfortably close.

I looked to Elizabeth but she had taken off to the other side, talking with James nonchalantly.

Completely out of character, I throw my arms around him. He rocked back from the shock but held me tightly. His hand went to the back of my head in a comforting way, something he had done as long as I had known him.

"What is it, luv?" He asked softly.

I looked up at him with watery eyes. "If they control the sea, they'll control me."

He pulled me even closer to him. "I promise yeh, love. I won't let that happen."

_**Flash Back**_

I sat up on the barrel, looking up at the sky. It had been a year since I had been confined in that slave ship but the sight still mesmerized me. The royal blue landscape with its small pinpricks of silver that reminded me constantly that things aren't always perfect. It's our imperfections that make us beautiful.

"Mala?" I heard Jack's voice and turned to see him coming from below decks.

"I'm here." I announced, looking back up to the sky. He sat down on a crate next to me, looking up with me. He squinted hard, as if he couldn't actually see the stars, trying to make me laugh.

He had taken to piracy rather well. He wore a rustic black coat over a white shirt, and a red sash around his waist. He was black breeches and work boots. He no longer had the clean shaven look, but instead had a small goatee gracing his chin.

Ever since he set the slaves free, he had been the greatest friend I ever had. He was the only mortal on earth I trusted and would give my life for.

"Do you think Anamaria will ever forgive me for taking her boat?" He asked, a hint of mirth in his voice.

"Not likely."

He reached over and took my hand, drawing my attention from the sky. "Then Mala, I have a proposition for you that I want you to take."

"Depends on what 'tis, Jack Sparrow." I responded, my eyes now glued to his hand on mine. He squeezed it gently before tilting my chin to look up at him.

Before I could ask what was going on, his lips found mine. It was like an electric charge going to through every inch of me. My hand went to his cheek, pulling him closer to me. His arms went around my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I knew that I was in love with him. Why else would I react this way just for a man?

He pulled away and took my hands. "Mala, I want you to be my first mate, and my wife. You could sail the seas forever with me and we could have a boat load of children, and-and-"

I pressed a finger to his lips, cutting him off. "Yes."He whooped in happiness and swung me around in the air. I hollered for him to put me down. He then just held me, dancing together across the deck.

We celebrated beneath the moonlight that night.


	11. Chapter 11

**I know this a Jack/Elizabeth scene but I changed it so it would further Jack/mala a bit more. Hope this makes up for lack of posts!**

The sun was beating down on the deck the next morning as I imerged from below decks. The brig with the door shut and the key on my belt inside was the safest place to sleep on the ship and it was away from Jack so I rather like it.

On the steps sat Elizabeth. I set myself down beside her and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"I just thought I'd be married by now. I'm so ready to be married." She said in a cracked voice, resting her head on my knee.

Jack emerged from his quarters, stretching in the early morning sun. We must have been the first three up. HE opened a bottle of rum and handed it to her. She took a swallow, looking genuinely upset.

"Lizzie, I am Captain of a ship and being captain of a ship I could, in fact, perform a marriage right here. Right on this deck. Right… now." She set the bottle down and walked back inside. He grinned at me and sat down on the steps at my side. "How about you, Mala?"

" No, thank you." I stood to walk to the railing to look down at the water. I could hear him get up to follow me across the deck. His hands went on either side of me to grasp the railing, his chin resting on my shoulder.

"Why not? We are very much alike you and I. I and you... us." He kissed my cheek gently as he said this.

"Except for a sense of honor and decency and a moral center." I sniffed and then added, "And personal hygiene. I like to bathe."

**"**Trifles." He scoffed before kissing my shoulder lightly. "You will come over to my side, I know it." He murmured as I turned to look at him. His hands remained on the railing, resting at either side of my hips.

**"**You seem very certain."

**"**One word, love: curiosity." He purred. I could smell spice and rum on his breath. "You long for freedom. You long to do what you want to do because you want it. To act on selfish impulse. You want to see what it's like. One day... you won't be able to resist."

"Why doesn't your compass work?" I stated bluntly, raising an eyebrow.

"My compass works fine." He murmured, not exactly listening to what I was saying. I wrapped my arms around his throat, so our faces, our lips were mere inches from each other. His gaze lowered to watch mine as I spoke.

"Because you and I are alike. And there will come a moment when you have a chance to show it. To do the right thing. I know you do, Jack Sparrow."

He grinned broadly before resting his chin on the top of my hair, breathing deeply."I love those moments. I like to wave at them as they pass by."

For a moment, I got lost in the smell of ocean, Rum and spices that emitted from shirt. He smelled so good and he was so warm, I could have stayed there against his chest forever. I then remembered my mission.

I moved away, back to him only resting against the railing with me trapped between it his body."You'll have the chance to do something..." I stammered, struggling to think. "Something courageous. And when you do, you'll discover something. That you're a good man."

He moved his hands to my hips to pull me closer to him. He buried his face in my hair as I attempted to move away, struggling against him. His arms went around my waist, holding me to him tight enough that I couldn't move but not be painful. I rested my cheek on his shoulder, giving up as he spoke again. His voice was almost inaudibly quiet.

**"**All evidence to the contrary."

"No, I have faith in you. You want to know why?" I murmured, closing my eyes.

"Do tell, dearie." He whispered in my ear, sending chills down my back. He felt it and moved so my back was against the railing. His hand moved up and down my spine, lightly tracing the vertebrae. I closed my eyes, enjoying that feeling.

"You're going to want it - a chance to be admired - and gain the rewards that follow. You won't be able to resist. You're going to want to know what it tastes like." I murmured, standing up straight.

"I do want to know what it tastes like." He smiled coyly as he said this. His darkly tanned, calloused hand caressed my cheek as gently as a feather. His thumb traced my lips gently as I spoke. His eyes were soft as he moved closer and closer.

"But seeing as you're a good man, I know that you'd never put me in a position that would compromise my honor." I ducked under his arms. He bent forward to kiss the air where I used to be only to spin around to look for me.

I giggled. He growled and took a step forward. Spinning on my heel, I took off across the deck. He laughed as we chased all around the deck, the two of us. He caught up and tackled me around the waist.

I screamed with laughter as he tickled my ribs, spinning us around in a circle. He set me down on my feet, before gazing at me for a solid moment. I looked away, not standing the raw affection his eyes. He placed a single finger under my chin, moving my face up so our lips were at the same level.

"Mala…"

His lips touched mine as his hands cradled my face. My hands went to his waist, pulling him to me as our lips moved together, fought together in perfect synchronized movements. His tongue went to my lips, begging for entrance that I eagerly gave to him. He lifted me up around the middle, to carry me to his quarters.


	12. Chapter 12

I blinked my eyes open slowly. Warm arms wrapped themselves around my waist while pulling me further into the berth. The blanket pulled itself further onto my shoulders.

"Evening, love." A husky voice murmured into my ear.

"Evening?" I looked around to find that, indeed, the early evening moon was rising. "You mean to tell me we were in here for all day?"

He smirked, kissing my shoulder lightly. "You'd be surprised how much times flies when you're otherwise distracted, Luv."

"The crew doesn't care that you went missing for such a long period of time?" I asked skeptically, rolling onto my back to face him. His arm rest on the other side of my head, his fingers playing with my hair, idly while the other hand gently stroked my cheek.

"I've disappeared for even longer amounts of time before. This is not something new to me." He murmured softly before gently placing his lips on my forehead.

"Whore." I whispered, a smile playing on my lips.

"Prude." He mumbled teasingly against my skin. He sat up onto his elbows to continue gently stroking my hair. I pulled his hand away and gently places a kiss on his wrist where the P was branded.

"Luv…"

"I still remember when you got that, Jack." I murmured, placing another kiss on his palm before holding up his hand to examine it. On his ring finger was a gold wedding band.

"Why do you still wear that, Jack?" I gasped, pushing his hand aside. He gave a look of shock as I shoved him away angrily to get out of bed. He grabbed my wrist gently, turning into a vise-like grip when I attempted to pull away.

"We are married, Mala. You know that we never divorced or had it annulled." With one swift jerk, I was sent stumbling backwards back into his arms. No matter how much I struggled with his arms, he was too strong to not keep me to his chest.

"Jack…"

"I know, Mala, I know. I did you wrong. I don't expect yeh to ever forgive me." He whispered into the hollow of my throat. I felt that familiar feeling of my guard slipping away as he turned my chin with two fingers to kiss me deeply. "I love you, my Mala." My mind fogged as he turned us back into the bed sheets. He was on top of me, pulling me under his spell. With one single moment of clear thought, I shoved him away to stand out of bed.

"Mala."

I ignored him as I pulled on my breeches and shirt before leaving the cabin quarters to join Elizabeth in hers.

My _husband _couldn't have looked more shocked.


	13. Chapter 13

"Why didn't you tell me, Mala?" Elizabeth asked, sitting crosslegged on her bed later that night.

I paced the floor, tears still falling from my eyes. Since entering her quarters, I found myself too restless to sleep. It may have also been from spending most of the day in bed already but that was a fact that could be left unsaid.

"It's not something I'm proud of. Imagine what my father or mother – bloody hell, what _anyone_ would say if they knew I am married to _Captain Jack Sparrow!_" I told her miserably. She caught my hands and pulled to sit across from her on bunk.

"What happened?"

"I was taken by my father. He gave him twelve years on the pearl in return. It was literally that simple, Liz." I managed to get out.

She looked ready to cry herself. "What became of you?"

"I was banished to my mother's cabin in the swamp until Jack's men kidnapped me. The twelve longest years of my life waiting for any opportunity under the sun to leave."

Elizabeth studied my face for minute.

"You still love him….despite everything?"

I paused and swallowed thickly before more tears fell as I burst into sobs. She pulled me to her in a tight hug as I wept heavily, trying to understand it myself.

"Yes, after all that he did. He left me to the mercy of my warring sea-god parents so he could be a womanizer and be unfaithful as the day is long. I still love him."

XOX

The next days, our relationship was awkward at best. I slept in Elizabeth's quarters, away from him. Elizabeth had "_chosen a side"_ and it was mine. Jack had the only two women on board angry at him, it being his own fault entirely.

I slept on the floor. Despite the cold seeping from the floorboards with only a blanket to cover me, I knew it was better than residing with _him._ Elizabeth's protestations, her insisting that I take the bed, made it more tolerable.

"….Mala…"

Slowly, I rolled over on my side with a sigh. The smell of rum and spice filled my senses as two very warm, bare arms wrapped around my waist. I opened my eyes slowly to see a bare chest inches away from my face.

"JA-!"

I was swiftly cut off by his hand clapping over my mouth, cutting off my shout. Jack had stretched out on the floor beside me, wearing only his boots and breaches. His bandana was gone, his dreadlocks hanging down to his bare chest.

"PHMMMMMMMMMMMMMPH!" I attempted to call out to Elizabeth, fast asleep on her bunk across the room. I thrashed under Jack's arm that pinned me to the ground in an effort to subdue my movements.

Seeing that I wasn't going to go quietly, Jack scooped me up to his chest and dashed silently out the door like a thief in the night. I struggled violently, trying to get away from what was going to come eventually. Once the door to the captain's quarters was shut firmly, he deposited my body gently on the middle of the floor. I stood up as he locked it behind us, making sure the click was severely audible as possible.

We stood there, staring each other down for a solid minute before we both leapt into action.

My fist hit his cheekbone, making a hollow _thunk!_ He seized my wrist as I aimed again, in mid-swing and wrenched me to his torso, turning so my back was against his chest. I attempted to work my arms free from his vise-like grip only for him to pin my wrists to my chest with one hand and turning me away from him to slam against the door.

The air _whooshed_ out of me as I hit the wood, hard. Jack's face was strangely passive as he used his free hand to brush the strands of hair away that had fallen in my face during the struggle. His fingers were surprisingly gentle, making him more irritating than before.

"Let go!"

"No."

"Stop!"

"No!"

"Jack, you lousy son of a – "

I was cut off by his lips slamming down on my mine. My mouth was unyielding as he attempted to coax a reaction out of me. His hand held my head in place as his head dipped down to my throat and placed a burning kiss on my pulse point.

My breath hitched, causing him to chuckle lightly against my skin. He placed a hot, open mouthed kiss on my collarbone, causing a shiver to erupt down my spine. He trailed his lips languidly up the column of my throat, my breath quickening, until he placed another searing kiss on my lips.

"Mala…."

My hands dropped to my sides as he gripped my shoulders to push me against the door, intent on keeping me directly where I was. His lips cemented to mine, his own hand trailing down to lace our fingers together. His tongue pressed hard against my teeth for entrance until I submitted. His hand knotted into my hair, keeping my head as close to his as humanly possible. My arm wrapped around his bare waist, yanking him closer…

He removed himself completely, wrenching himself entirely from my reach. I gasped involuntarily at suddenly being free from his warmth. A small, sad smile danced across his face as he reached up to gently stroke my cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"Why do you hate me so much when you know what I do to you? Do you know what you do to me, luv?"

A single tear slipped from the corner of my eye. He reached out again to brush it away only for me to turn away from him. Outside, the stars were out and moonlight was streaming through the windows, illuminating the room.

"I love you."

"Unlock the door, Jack."

"No."

"Now."

"NO." His voice snapped at me, his hand gripping my chin to force me to look him in the eyes. His face was border lining on angry now. His new forcefulness made me nervous as his brown orbs loomed down, inches away from mine.

"I didn't come in here to make you weak in the knees, Mala. I have a bed for that."

I spat, making sure to hit his chest. He rolled his eyes, lifting the hem of my shirt to wipe the saliva away with it. His hand on my jaw tightened painfully, enough to leave bruises.

"Why do you act this way? You are my wife for God's sake!"

My knee jerked up, hitting between his legs. He gasped, bending over in pain only to get my knee to his forehead. He fell backwards to the floor, flat on his back with a yell of pain.

Seizing my chance, I pounced to pin him down effectively. I was in control of the situation now. With one leg on each side of him, I yanked his knife from his belt to hold against his throat. His dark eyes were black in the shadows of his room as he swallowed thickly.

"How dare you call me that? You sold me to my father for your _precious_ Pearl like I was cattle!" I snarled, my face only an inch away from his. "You married me, only to have me banished to a shack in a hellhole of a swamp so you could have you blasted boat back! My mother and father are devastating everyone in their ridiculous quarrel, me most of all! I didn't want to feel that from you! I trusted you that much! I don't just hate you, I want you dead!"

His eyes widened, I knew my message was clear.

In a flash, he moved. Before I could stop him, or block his movements, he rolled us over so I was on my back with him on top. I wriggled, struggled violently to get away only for his body to completely cover mine, using his weight to hold down mine. His hand gripped my wrist, holding the knife above my head where it couldn't hurt him. His other hand was on my chin again, forcing me to look straight in his eyes.

"I don't want to hear your lies, Jack!"

"You don't have a choice in the matter, luv!"

I attempted to push him away with my unoccupied hand, my knuckles digging into his ribs hard. He shifted his weight so my hand was trapped between us, hurting me more than him.

"It'll take a lot more than that to be rid of me, Mala. Stop fighting it!"

"No! Let me go!"

I felt tears of frustration well up in my eyes as I continued to toil against his weight. He sighed in annoyance, letting the smell of rum and spice wash across my face.

"You hate me, luv? I risked mutiny to keep a group of lonely men from raping you! I granted you and your mother freedom! I became a pirate by letting everyone on that blasted ship free!" I looked away only for his hand to shake my chin roughly. My head smacked the hardwood painfully as he forced me to look him in the eyes once more.

"LOOK AT ME. I married you so you could know freedom and love, even if you are immortal. I did all that for you, Mala!" He growled dangerously. My heart hammered fearfully in my chest as I realized I was completely at his mercy. I thrashed under his weight, not wanting to hear a word of what he had to say. He didn't deserve my attention, not a bit. His body was a lot heavily than mine, muscle mass weighting more than my boney physique. He didn't even have to apply effort to keep me down, letting me waste energy in a hopeless contest.

"I had to make that deal. If I hadn't, he would have taken you from me anyway and left me to drown in the middle of Open Ocean as shark bait! At least with the Pearl, I had a chance of getting you back, even if it meant waiting twelve years for you. I only promised to stay away while I was a free man. I knew if I waited long enough until your father's deal was done, our arrangement would be no more. You could be mine again."

I opened my mouth to speak only to have his finger placed over my lips to shush me. His voice turned gentle again.

"I did it so I could come back for you, Mala. I've loved you from the moment I first saw you. I want to have you healthy, to be round with my child." He murmured softly, his eyes gazing into mine intently. He made no action to move, his body weight still keeping me down on the floor.

"I want you to be mine forever, even if it meant that you would out live me. That doesn't bother me as much to know that I can keep you safe if only for however long I was alive. I love you, Mala. I kidnapped you because I know you'll never love me back again."

Tears sprang to my eyes as I struggled to believe it. Jack Sparrow was fighting me just so he could say he loved me? Suspicion settled as I stopped squirming, exhausting myself in my constant struggle.

"How do I know you won't just leave me again? How do I know this isn't another lie? I can't trust you anymore, Jack."

He paused and gently brushed his lips across mine, drawing soft gasp. His hand gently pulled up my shirt to my ribs, lightly stroking my flat stomach with a warm hand. I was struggling to remember to breath, let alone struggle as he quietly whispered:

"That's the thing about love, darling. You can't guarantee it but I promise to try as hard as I can until the day I die to make sure it won't ever happen. You have my word as a pirate and a man that I won't ever hurt you that badly again."

With those words, his lips claimed mine in a bruising kiss that kept me pinned to the floor. A faint clatter sounded as the knife fell to the floor while he yanked both my hands to pin at either side of my head as his lips peppered hot, open mouthed kisses over my neck, face and collarbone. Teeth scraped over my shoulders, causing a whimper to escape my lips before I could suppress it.

He gazed at me, his eyes blazing with desire as he gave a lustful grin. Without waiting for a response, he scooped me up once more to move to his bed.

Once there, he showed me just how much he meant it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Song: Terrified by Katharine Mcphee and Zachary Levi**

My hand reached out quietly for my shirt on the floor. I casted a look behind me to see Jack still fast asleep on his back, the moonlight casting a silvery hue over his still-bare chest. His dread-locks were tucked neatly behind his ears, a contrast to the evening's "Activities."

I pulled the soft cotton fabric over my head and pulled my breeches on after. Behind me, I heard a soft groan from Jack. He was groaning, twitching in his sleep. His right arm tensed, the P shaped scar on his wrist striking as white against his skin. I leaned down and gently placed a kiss lightly on it, knowing that it was something to help him.

A tear skittered down his cheek, disappearing into his mane of hair. His eyes fluttered open, glassy with unshed tears. Our gazes met as he said in a soft, strangled sob, "Mala…"

"Shh…." I cooed, brushing the hair away from his eyes as he watched me. His arm snaked around my waist lightly, as if it was reassuring him that it was actually a dream and I wasn't. He curled up so his legs were against my back, his head on my knees facing towards me.

"Mala…"

His breathing evened out, but not entirely enough to convince me that he had fallen asleep. His eyes flickered open as he shifted to sit up. We sat facing each other, the sheet falling to his middle to hide the rest of his bare body from my view.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his voice cracking from sleep. His eyes were bloodshot from stress. I reached out to rest my palm on his cheek and kissed his forehead, directly between his eyes before pressing my forehead to his. He breathed in deeply, closing his eyes as if relishing the feeling.

"I have to leave."

His eyes widened in surprise and sadness. Both of his hands snaked across the blankets to grip my own in his. He pressed his lips in my knuckles lightly before almost begging:

"Please no, Mala."

I gave him a small smile before lowering my head to give him the most deepest, sweetest kiss I could muster in that moment. It was the first kiss I had initiated since being taken by him, it was the first I had given him willingly, not him forcing it on me since I had arrived. His body tensed in surpise before giving in, his hands winding into my hair. I wrapped my arms around his middle, holding his warm body close. His tongue skirted my inner lip for enterance that I instantly allowed. Our lips worked together almost feverishly. A soft, rumbling groan escaped from his throat as he smiled against my mouth.

I was the first to break away. His eyes were glassy as he gazed into mine for a solid moment. I gave another smile, more wider than before. He cleared his throat before speaking again.

"I at least have the right to know why, Love. You _are _my wife."

I pushed away from him to sit at the foot of the bed. "And since you _are_ my husband, I will tell you a gist but not all of what it is I plan to do." I smiled a sheepish grin.

"I'm going to get you set free, Jack."

His face turned into a startled look as he then gripped my shoulders.

"No! Mala, I won't have you go on my part to make deals with the devil!" He declared sternly, his fingers digging into my arms almost painfully. I jerked away.

"If it's making a deal with this devil, you can call me the spawn of Satan,Jack! Or have you forgotten alread?" I snapped angrily, jumping to my feet to walk out the door only for his hand to grip my wrist and gently pull me back. Part of me hated myself for constantly letting myself go back to him.

Another part loved the feel of his hand on my skin.

He pulled me onto his lap, hugging me tightly to his chest as he breathed in deeply. His lips pressed to my hair as he murmured, "Don't leave angry, love. Never leave angry. You know better."

"If I knew better, I would stop coming back, Jack." I reminded him gently.

We sat for almost ten minutes until he whispered, "You know I love your voice. Will you sing before you leave at least? Can you do that one last thing for me?"

I smiled, looking up at him and sang as sweetly as I could:

"_You by the light is the greatest find_

_In a world full of wrong you're the thing that's right_

_Finally made it through the lonely to the other side."_

His voice began to harmonize with mine in a thoarty tone:

_You said it again, my heart's in motion_

_Every word feels like a shooting star_

_I'm at the edge of my emotions_

_Watching the shadows burning in the dark,_

_And I'm in love and I'm terrified._

_For the first time and the last time_

_In my only life."_

He grinned broadly and his arms tightened around me as he began to sing in his own raspy voice:

"_This could be good_

_It's already better than last_

_And nothing's worse than knowing_

_You're holding back_

_I could be all that you needed_

_If you let me try."_

I sang with him after this, knowing how happy it would make him that I was trying for his sake. He wasn't over me, that as obvious. Time away would give me at least a chance to decide if it was worth trying again. It wasn't like I could have children to tend.

"_You said it again, my heart's in motion_

_Every word feels like a shooting star_

_I'm at the edge of my emotions_

_Watching the shadows burning in the dark_

_And I'm in love and I'm terrified_

_For the first time and the last time_

_In my only_

_I only said it 'cause I mean it_

_I only mean it 'cause it's true_

_So don't you doubt what I've been dreaming_

_'Cause it fills me up and holds me close_

_Whenever I'm without you_

_You said it again, my heart's in motion_

_Every word feels like a shooting star_

_Watching the shadows burning in the dark_

_I'm at the edge of my emotions_

_And I'm in love and I'm terrified_

_For the first time and the last time_

_In my only life."_

He leaned his head down to press his lips lightly to mine. I let him, for his sake. Without realizing it, I leaned into him and deepened the kiss. He smiled against my lips before reality struck.

He pulled away completely, letting his arms drop to his sides. His eyes narrowed distainfully.

"You're leaving?"

I nodded.

"Well, Bon Voyage!" He growled, laying back down to roll over with his back to me. With a sigh of annoyance, I stalked out the door onto the deck and leapt over the railing into the cold ocean water below without so much as a splash.

XOX

I knocked on the door.

The mud hut hadn't changed much since I left it three months ago. It still was as ominous and forbidding as a proper witch doctor's should be.

My mother opened the door and smiled a wide, black toothed grin.

"My sweet…."

"Mamma, I need to ask you a favor."

She looked away almost sadly before stepping outside to close the door behind her.

"Pet, this is a bad time…"

"It's important." I moved past her to open the door and strut inside. "I just need to get –"

I looked to the table and stopped completely in tracks. Sitting at the table with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, a jug of rum in his hand and literally looking like death warmed over was the one man who was to blame for Jack and I's situation.

"Hello, Mala."

"Barbossa….."

_End of Movie 2_


End file.
